The Last Sit
by Hunter Arcanus
Summary: Kagome sits InuYasha one too many times... Please R
1. The Last Sit

**This is one of my first fanfics, so tell me what you think. **

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome stared in disbelief as she saw InuYasha hugging Kikyo. InuYasha's back was turned to her. She spun around and ran towards the well. 

"Get off me!" InuYasha said, "I love Kagome now." He pushed her away.

"Come to Hell with me, InuYasha," said Kikyo.

"Never!" he replied.

"Then I'll have to kill Ka-"

InuYasha didn't let her finish. He sliced her to ribbons with his claws. He turned and ran to the well.When he got there, he found a crying Kagome sitting on the edge of the well.

"How much did you see?" InuYasha asked.

"You have some nerve talking to me after hugging Kikyo like that! I bet you even kissed her!" she yelled.

"But I-"

"Sit!"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"Sit!"

"I didn't-"

"Sit!"

"-kiss her!"

"Sit!"

"I-"

"Sit!"

"-killed her!"

"Si- what?" Kagome became calmer.

"I said I killed her!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I saw you hugging Kikyo and ran!" She went to his side.

"You better be sorry! I told her that I loved you but now I'm starting to think that was a lie, you wench!"

Kagome's rage built up and she unleashed it in a giant: "SIT!!!!!!!!!"

A huge crater formed where InuYasha was. Kagome looked into the hole she made.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He didn't move.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"The world is coming to an end and so is my cheesecake!" he shouted as he jumped out of the hole.

"What?" Kagome asked, trying not to laugh.

"Are you my mommy?" InuYasha asked with puppy-dog eyes in a childish voice.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Kagome said.

"I'm a mole!" he said as he ran his head into a tree. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Kagome thought, bewildered.

'I guess I should drag him to Kaede's.'

With that, she dragged him by his feet to Kaede's house. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were there. When Kagome entered, they stopped what they were doing and rushed to Kagome and InuYasha.

"You finally did it. I win the money!" Sango said, her palm face up. Miroku and Shippo mumbled something under their breaths as they handed her money.

"He knocked himself ou- wait a minute, you were using us to gamble!?" Kagome said.

"We bet to see how long it would take for you to knock him out. We started betting 3 months ago," Miroku explained, "I bet it would take you until next month, Sango bet on this month, and Shippo bet on last month."

"But I didn't knock him out. He knocked himself unconscious," Kagome said.

"Give us back our money, Sango," Miroku and Shippo said.

"So close," Sango mumbled as she handed them their money back.

"Anyway, you said InuYasha knocked himself out?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I sat him really hard and when he got up, he wasn't making any sense and ran his head into a tree," Kagome explained.

"That's weird," Shippo said.

InuYasha woke up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I have biscuits and butter in my head!" he replied in an idiotic tone.

"See what I mean?" Kagome said.

"InuYasha," she said to him.

He just stared at the wall. She turned his head so that they were face to face.

"InuYasha, look at-"

His head turned to face the wall again. She turned it back to face her.

"Look at me," she said in a stern voice. "Look at my finger," she said as she lifted her finger. "Follow it with your eyes." She moved it back and forth in front of him. InuYasha was just staring into space and drooling.

"You're hopeless," she said, shaking her head.

"The Martian Monkeys will destroy the world when a virgin is sacrificed at midnight under a blue moon!" InuYasha yelled.

"That was random," Sango said.

"I don't know what to do with him," Kagome said.

"Exactly how hard did you sit him?" Miroku asked her.

"Well, it made a gigantic hole," she replied.

"Is it possible that you sat him too hard?" Sango asked.

"That's probably what happened," Miroku said.

"Look at the giant purple panda dancing to the rhythm! Ooo... the rhythm...." InuYasha said from out of nowhere,

Everyone just stared at him. "I hope he gets back to normal soon," Kagome said.

* * *

**I might write another chapter, depending on the reviews.**


	2. The Present

Thanks for your reviews . I'm gonna try to update once or twice a week.

"I think the best thing we can do is take him to your time, Kagome," Miroku said.

"Yeah, the medicine from your time will help him," Sango agreed.

"I'll see what I can do for him," Kagome said, "InuYasha, follow me."

He just sat there. She grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet.

"I'm not InuYasha, I'm Patrick, the little green Leprechaun who steals your socks!" he said in an Irish accent.

Kagome sighed and pulled him outside.

"We need to go to my time," she said.

He was playing a game for idiots and paying no attention to Kagome. He was holding his right thumb in his left hand and trying to grab it with his right hand, which is impossible to do.

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" she said as she sighed.

She held InuYasha's hand and guided him to the well.When they got there, Kagome said, "Close your eyes."

InuYasha did as he was told. As soon as his eyes were closed, she pushed him into the well.

"The blue light is hungry for our souls!" he yelled as he disappeared from the Feudal Era.

'This is gonna take a while,' she thought as she jumped into the well.

Kagome found InuYasha lying on the ground face-first as she jumped out of the well.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" she asked.

"I'm ready to try out for the swimming team, coach!" he said as he made swimming motions.

"Get up," Kagome ordered.

"We have a man stuck behind enemy lines!" he shouted as he got up. She just shook her head and sighed.

"What's all the commotion?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she, Sota, and Gramps entered the well shrine.

"Hey everyone," Kagome greeted them.

"Hi InuYasha!" Sota said.

"I'm the inside of a shoe!" he said.

"Kagome, is InuYasha feeling okay?" Mrs. H whispered to her daughter.

"I think he has a concussion," Kagome replied.

"How did he get it?"

"I 'accidentally' sat him too hard," she said, "I brought him here to get help."

"Well, we'll take him to the doctor tomorrow," Mrs. H said, "Bring him inside for now."

"Okay"

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's haori and pulled him into the house.

"I am Thor, the Thunder God! Bow down before me, mortals!" InuYasha yelled with a clenched fist to no one in particular.

"Shut up," Kagome said lazily.

"I shall not be silenced!"

"Yes you will."

"Yes ma'am." 


End file.
